


P.O.S - Sae's Sister Maid

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [99]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Makoto Niijima & Sae Niijima from Persona 5. Also starring Tae Takemi & Futaba Sakura from Persona 5 also.A differently written One Shot due to the sisterly combo of Makoto and Sae and their activities.The Phantom Thieves have been arrested and locked up thanks to Sae Niijima! However, before a few members could join the team properly like her sister: Makoto who was not just her sister but now her maid.





	P.O.S - Sae's Sister Maid

Sae Niijima relaxed on the couch in the Niijima household, her feet on a footstool. She was watching TV about her most recent work success, seeing the news reports about the Phantom Thieves arrested and imprisonment. After hunting them for many months, she had finally captured them before anyone else. She chuckled, so proud of her success, believing her deceased parents would be so proud of her. She turned her head a little to see her sister: Makoto in a French maid outfit walking into the living room with a cup of tea in her hand. She placed it on the table, giving her sister a warm smile.  
“Your tea my dear sister.” Makoto said.  
“Thank you Makoto.” Sae smiled. “See? This is what working hard and being focused can lead to, Makoto.”  
“What...? The capture of my friends or being your maid?” Makoto questioned.  
“It's not capture, it's arrest.” Sae corrected. “Are you mad I did my job?”  
“No, I just... I just wish it wasn't my friends.” Makoto sighed.  
“If you weren’t such a good sister, you’d be locked up too.” Sae said.  
“... Sorry. You deserve to be happy my wonderful sister.” Makoto bowed.  
“I do.” Sae smiled. “That’s why you serve me like this.”  
She giggled teasingly, making Makoto blush softly.  
“Anything else you want me to do?” Makoto asked. “You're the best sister in the world.”  
Sae thought to herself, wiggling her feet in front of her, smiling. Makoto kneeled down in front of her, waiting for Sae’s next request.  
“So perfect...” She complimented herself.  
“What are?” Makoto questioned.  
“My feet.” She teased.  
“Well... I...” Makoto looked at them, smiling softly. “T-They are rather good... Great feet for a great sister.”  
“What to do to celebrate my victory...?” She questioned to herself.  
Sae snapped her fingers, having an idea.  
“Maybe I need to make you fully appreciate me!” She cheered.  
Without warning, she suddenly pressed her feet against her sisters face, smirking.  
“Take in their smell sis!” Sae laughed.  
Makoto was forced to sniff, still shocked by the sudden movement.  
“Yuck! Sis, they reek!” Makoto said disgusted.  
“You'll come to love it...” Sae moaned. “Just like how you came to love wearing the outfit in front of me!”  
Sae only laughed, rubbing her feet in Makoto’s poor face. Makoto did not move, not wanted to upset her sister. She was disgusted by the smell and feel of Sae’s feet, groaning under her feet.

An hour passed as Sae wiggled her toes on Makoto’s face, checking the time. She gasped at the time, pulling her feet off.  
“Shoot!” She jumped from her seat. “I’m going to be late.”  
Makoto stood up slowly, shaking her head. Sae turned to her, smiling.  
“How do you feel?” Sae asked.  
“Disgusted.” Makoto replied. “Can I least shower before bed sis? My face stinks of your feet.”  
“Nope! I'm going out.” Sae laughed.  
Makoto was clearly in shock, gasping in horror.  
“I'm gonna get a few celebration drinks. I deserve it after all, don’t I?” Sae asked.  
“I...” Makoto stuttered.  
“That’s a yes!” Sae cheered. “I’m going to be late back so make sure you’re in bed when I get home. No shower, it might be better off if you sleep with the smell of my feet on my face.”  
“Wh-Why are you doing this?” Makoto asked nervously. “That’s horrible!”  
“It’s funny sis.” Sae chuckled. “After all, you listen to me because you’re a good sister, right?”  
“... Right sis.” Makoto looked down, sighing.  
Sae nodded, walking into the hallway and putting her high heels on, smiling happily.  
“If I need anything, I’ll wake you up.” Sae giggled.

Time passed as Sae and her friend: Tae Takemi were walking home from the bar, drinking so many celebration drinks. Tae was red in the face, hiccupping a little.  
“Congrats again Sae!" Tae giggled.  
“Told ya I was smart!” Sae cheered, holding onto Tae.  
Tae swayed, smiling.  
“You were all over the dance floor and drinking. Take it easy.” Sae smiled. “Maybe you should come back with me?”  
"Can't.” Tae replied immediately. “Early start. How’s the injection you gave to Makoto?”  
“Oh she’s a good maid.” Sae giggled. “But I’m still having problems with her.”  
"I know how to resolve it. It worked on my little 'maid' too." Tae moaned.  
Sae led Tae back to her clinic, opening the door. Once she opened the door, she could hear the sound of video games upstairs, confused. Tae slipped her shoes off, walking over to her desk.  
“You... Had someone here?” Sae questioned.  
“Indeed.” Tae moaned. “Someone who's willing to obey me.”  
She walked upstairs, beckoning Sae to follow. The both of them headed upstairs to discover a young woman playing a video game, staring in front of a screen. It was Futaba Sakura, shocking Sae.  
“The coffee shops daughter?” She questioned.  
“Futaba dear, I'm home!” Tae announced.  
Futaba immediately stopped playing her game, turning around and running up to Tae who had sat down on the couch. Sae watched curiously.  
“Tae!” Futaba cheered. “You’re home!”  
“I’ve been dancing all night!” Tae giggled, tapping her feet on the ground.  
“Stinky feeties!" Futaba cheered.  
“Heh, well lay down under me so I can smother you with them.” Tae ordered lovingly.  
Futaba did not hesitate as she laid on the floor under Tae’s feet. She placed her feet on Futaba’s face, rubbing them against her. Sae raised an eyebrow.  
“See Sae? No mind control or anything. She's just too addicted to my feeties.” Tae explained. “The stink, the touch of them against her body. She'll sniff, lick and suck away. And of course, obey and praise me!”  
“How interesting... A new injection then?” Sae questioned.  
“Yep!” Tae replied. “This poor girl wouldn't ever leave her house. She was even asked to join the Phantom Thieves! Bet she's glad she didn't. She'd be in prison and not under my feet.”  
“Heh, did you predict I’d try my feet on Makoto?” Sae questioned. “Because this is perfect timing.”  
“Eh, it was going to happen either way right?” Tae giggled as Futaba sucked on her heel. “Top drawer downstairs, the yellow syringe. That’s the formula, inject it into her and she’ll be just like Futaba.”  
“I see.” Sae smirked. “I appreciate this.”  
“Well, with the Phantom Thieves locked away, everything seems peaceful now. That Akechi kid said he was moving to the USA, leaving you the sole detective around here.” Tae said.  
“Yeah.” Sae smiled. “Everything just feels right now. No more worries, no more sadness and no more things getting in my way.”  
“I’ll toast to that!” Tae agreed.  
Tae laughed, rubbing her feet on Futaba more, making her moan. Sae watched for a bit, grinning to herself at the feeling of appreciation she’ll get from her sister/maid.

Sae headed home shortly after, holding the syringe in her hand as she headed up to Makoto’s room, whom was fast asleep. Sae bent down, taking a slight sniff at Makoto’s face to see if she had showered or not. She smiled, still smelling the scent of her feet on Makoto’s face.  
“That’s a good girl.” She whispered.  
She slowly injected her with the medicine, making Makoto groan a little.  
“We’ll see how much you enjoy my feet when you awaken.” She giggled quietly.  
Makoto’s eyes opened a little, groaning.  
“Hey there little sis. You alright?” Sae asked with a smile on her face.  
“I'm... Fine. Just can't deal with the smell off my face is all.” Makoto replied.  
“Oh you’ll come to love it real soon I bet.” Sae smirked.  
“How were the celebration drinks, sweet sister?” Makoto asked.  
“They were good.” She replied.  
Makoto sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
“Sis... I... I'm... I'm proud of you sister, even if I don't show it enough.” Makoto smiled.  
“Thanks.” Sae rubbed her cheek. “I’m proud of you too.”  
They both smiled at each other, Makoto suddenly letting out a sneeze.  
“Bless you.” Sae giggled.  
Makoto blinked, the sneeze indicating that the medicine had taken effect.  
“I’m off to bed.” Sae said.  
She began to walk off, Makoto climbing out of bed.  
“W-Wait sis...” Makoto blushed. “... Do you want a foot rub... Or something, before bed?”  
Sae grinned to herself, sitting on Makoto’s bed.  
“Sure.” She replied.  
Makoto kneeled down to Sae, removing her heels as she began to rub slowly, the urge to sniff them. She moved her face close, taking a few whiffs, much to the amusement of Sae. Makoto let out a few moans after every whiff, her curiosity of sniffing making her stop the massage.  
“Oh sis, you stopped the nice massage I was having.” Sae smirked. “Are you enjoying the smell?”  
“I... I do.” Makoto moaned, blushing. “But I didn't earlier. And they stink even more now!”  
She continued to sniff, Sae laughing happily.  
‘Oh thanks Tae!’ She thought to herself, grinning.  
“See? I told you you’d come to love it!” Sae told Makoto.  
“Can I... Taste them?” Makoto moaned.  
“You may.” Sae smirked.  
Makoto sniffed deeply before she began to kiss her sister’s feet all over, licking up the soles.  
“You were right! These feet are perfect for my perfect sister!” Makoto shouted happily.  
“I’m so perfect, right sis?” Sae smiled.  
“So, very perfect!” Makoto agreed, licking between her toes.  
Sae giggled, moaning at the pleasure her feet being treated this way.  
“You're addicted to your sisters big feeties! Sae grinned.  
“I am and I love it!” Makoto moaned.  
Sae rubbed them against her sister’s face, laughing happily. This was going to be a long night for the both of them and it was all thanks to Tae.


End file.
